The Love of Canon
by Lurve-Yu
Summary: Typical high school love story of two music lovers.. this story revolves around Roxas and Namine. minors include, Rika, Sora, Kairi and more to come. Read on and Review please.
1. Forewords

The Love of Canon  
_:Forewords:_

She sat down on the bench, opened the cover and placed her fingers on the white keys. Gently, she pressed on the keys and stepped on the pedal.

It was Canon in D.

* * *

Typical high school love story which revolves round music. The male lead is a rich, charming and the most popular boy of the school while the female lead is just a plain-looking girl who no one even bothers to look at. Due to fateful day, the girl was made known to almost everyone in school. The two then coincidentally met up in the school hall one afternoon and she found out that he was a music lover too. Obviously, they eventually fell deep in the pool of Love but will the two music lovers live happily ever after?


	2. Chapter 1

The Love of Canon

_Chapter 1_

She sat down on the bench, opened the cover and placed her fingers on the white keys. Gently, she pressed on the keys and stepped on the pedal.

It was Canon in D.

She was the center of attraction as everyone has their eyes fixed on her. It seemed as though there was a ray of light shining on her. She knew she caught his attention because he turned to look at the pianist who was producing the beautiful sound. Then she suddenly stopped, the school bell interrupted her.

She turned around only to see his back view shrinking. Disappointed as she is, she mingled her way through the crowded hallways.

It was that scorching hot afternoon, after school, some people hanged out around the school compound while others left and made their way home. Then she heard it, Canon in D. It was as though the distanced sound was only meant for her to hear.

"Did you all hear it?" her friends turn to look at her, and then they shrugged their shoulders as she walked away.

The taunting music was attracting her like a magnet. Her legs brought her to where the music all started. She pushed the heavy door open slightly and took a peek inside the dark hall. It was he who was sitting in the mist of the spot light, creating that melody.

She entered the hall without him knowing, creeping her way through softly. She walked down the aisle, closing her eyes enjoying the music. What she did not know was waiting in front of her.

Crash!

She knocked into the trolley left behind by the cleaning lady. He got distracted and stopped to a halt. He looked over to where the noise came from. She hid behind the trolley, hiding from embarrassment, at the same time hiding from him.

"I know you are there, come out," he placed the long cloth back on the keys and closed the cover. He was leaving

She looked up and watched him close the cover of the piano. She stood up and took a dash towards the stage to stop him from leaving.

"Wait, I'm sor…" the clumsy her tripped as she ran up the steps. She let out a silent scream as she fell forward and she waited for the pain to arrive but it never came, for a moment she thought she time leapt. She opened her crystal-clear eyes only to see him holding on to her.

She regained consciousness from her fairytale and adrenaline rush made her face flushed like a tomato. She continuously apologized for interrupting the beautiful sound he was creating, "I really didn't mean to do it."

"You can have the hall…" he spoke ever softly almost not letting her hear it.

"Can you play it again?" She pleads him to play on the piano again and again, "please…"

"You are way better than me, you should play it instead," he said his last convincing line and left, again. He left her staring blankly at his shrinking back view again.

She walked slowly towards the piano, slowly dragging her feet. The black grand piano, placed in the center of the stage, shined together with the spotlight. She placed her hand on the top of the piano and slides her hand down the smooth skin. Vibrations were sent through the surface of the piano. She then searches for it but to no avail. She opened the cover of the piano, unleashing the beast underneath it, and she found the electronic device that was vibrating all these while. When she picks it up, it stopped moving.

'One Missed Call' flashed on the screen.


	3. Chapter 2

The Love of Canon

_Chapter 2_

'One Missed Call' flashed on the screen.

Another black figure stepped into the dark hall. She turned her head towards that direction and she saw the black figure approaching. Is it him? Should I return the phone to him? Question of such ran through her mind as the black figure got nearer.

"…Namine!" the echoed sound woke her up from her fairytale. "What are you still doing here, it's getting late, and we've got to go back before it rains!"

And the thunder strike loudly, drawing her curtains down, ending her own fairytale. Kairi dragged her out of the hall and off they went running in the rain. But at that very moment she stepped out of the hall, he returned with a blue umbrella, almost brushing past her.

He threw the umbrella on the floor and pushed the heavy door apart with full force. As beads of precipitation drips from his wet hair, he searches for his electronic device. High and love, up and down, until, he reached the stage. The black piano stared at him. He walked round and round the stage, searching even in places he has never been before, but no use, he could not find it. He turned around and had a beeline for the piano. He looked in and out of the piano but still to no avail. Could she have taken it, he thought.

"Roxas! I knew I could find you here. It's raining so heavily, why aren't you going back yet?" Riku exclaimed, at the same time dragging him out of the darkened hall.

Disappointment replaces the oxygen in the atmosphere as he left the hall and disappeared into the rain. The pitter-pattering of the rain and the splashing of puddle by vehicles by the road, made his mood even heavier. He reached home and threw both himself and his bag on to the bed and the angry him drifted to sleep.

* * *

Night falls as rain slowly stopped. Again the phone vibrated and it was making a big din on her study table. She reluctantly got out of her bed and picked it up.

'Home' was calling. Confuse, she was, she did not dare to pick up this call. How can I be home and it's calling me? She mentally slapped herself after a few seconds, noticing that it wasn't her phone that was ringing. She slowly moved her finger to the green button and thought twice about pressing it.

"Hello?" her voice shivered.

"Hey, thank god you picked up. I was thinking you were going to take my phone and make money out of it. Anyway, I'm the owner of the phone you are holding on to now? So can I have it back?" he asked her not using much of politeness.

"Er… yeah, why not? How am I to get the phone back to you, mr-i-have-no-manners?" she questioned back as rudely.

"Will tomorrow after school be fine with you, young lady?" he asked with that sense of sarcasm in his tone. "And THANK YOU for returning me my phone."

"Whatever." She hung up the phone, but inside her she was excited, almost hyperventilating already. After all it's her crush she is meeting. She cursed herself under her breath for being so rude to him just a moment ago.

The call ended just like that, but the dial tone rang in her ear as she grinned from ear to ear. She can't help it, he was her crush. He was that basketball guy and then the piano guy. She knew him only by his name; after all he is that popular guy in school.

It was love at first sight, when she saw him playing in the court, his moves, his agility and his serious look on his face when he was on court. She fell into dreamland thinking all about him and their very first meeting.

* * *

"Namine…Namine!" someone woke her up from her beautiful dream, "You are going to be late if you sleep any longer!"

She just refuses to barge. So in order to be immune from the loud noise, she covered herself with her blanket over her head. She felt like as if she was on a ship which was shaking vigorously. Her covers was tugged and pulled but she just would not wake up. Then her phone on the side desk vibrated.

'Roxas, you are coming for training today right?' it wrote.

"Who is Roxas?" he spoke out loud.

"Sora!!" She jumped out of her bed upon hearing Roxas's name and grabbed the phone from her brother's palms and pushed him out of her room forcefully. Sora's mouth formed an 'O' after thinking for a while.

"Why do you have Roxas's phone?" he placed his hand on her room door, preventing her to close it as he questioned her with a weird frown on his face.

"Just go away!" she pushed him out of her room.

"I thought you said you are not interested in that kind of rich and proud guy!" he shouted outside her room.

That was her older brother, Sora, who never acted like his age. Although he is two years older than her but she was the more talented one in both studies and music, but there was one thing she wasn't good at compared to Sora, sports.

"Namine, now can you tell me why you have Roxas's phone with you?" Sora took away the jar of milk from her hand.

"He dropped it." She replied softly and took a sip from the cup in her hand.

"Oh… and you kept it. Are you planning to return him? Or are you going to blackmail him to fall in love with you?" He teased her again.

"What?!" she almost spit out the milk she just consumed. "I'm returning the phone to him alright!"

"Evil plan…evil plan indeed." He gave an evil laugh, later he took his bag and hung it over his shoulder, "If you don't hurry, I'm not going to fetch you to school!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" She quickly placed the empty cups and plates in the kitchen and dashed out of the house after grabbing her bag at the couch.


	4. Chapter 3

The Love of Canon

_Chapter 3_

The black convertible pulled its breaks at the entrance of the school. The well polished door opened from the inside. Even before anyone stepped out of the car, there was already a small crowd surrounding the car. It was like a super star entrance. The owner of the black and white Addidas shoes stepped out of the vehicle and it seemed as though he was walking on the red carpet. Only when the teachers came, did the crowd began to disperse.

"Hey Roxas, why didn't you reply my message yesterday night?" Riku came over upon seeing him and wrapped his arm over his right shoulder.

He gave a weak smile and gave his friend a soft pat on his shoulder and sighed, "It's not that I don't want to reply you but…"

Just as he was about to continue, someone ran past and knocked into him. She fall backwards and landed with a thud on the floor. Her books were all strewn over the floor and pieces of white A4 size paper flew out from her yellow file. He saw how desperate she was while picking up her belonging, so he bended down to lend her a hand. With his help, they manage to pick up all that was on the floor within a few seconds. He handed, the disheveled her, the papers he collected moments ago and smiled at her.

"Thank you… thank you…" she kept repeating as she brushed her hair backwards and revealed her face.

"Hey, it's you!" Roxas recognized her from her voice and her features of her face, "Can I have my phone back now since you've bumped into me already?" he asked following her quick paced footsteps down the hallways.

"Erm, I'm sorry, this is so not a good time, I'm really rushing for my class. I'll return it to you after school okay! Sorry…" she apologized in a hurry and rushed off for her class.

He stood there, stunned. It was not her fault for not returning, he did not really blamed her. But he needs his phone back! His inner mind was screaming at him, running himself down for being such an idiot. He then realize there was a piece of paper stuck on his foot, carefully peeling it off his branded shoes, he realize it's a small piece of timetable of 'Namine's'.

"So… her name is Namine…" he thought as he kept the slip of paper into pocket.

"You… you left your phone with piano girl?! Oh boy…oh boy… this is so not happening! You are so not going out with piano girl… no, you are not!" Riku hugged his stomach and laughed at his own conclusion after witnessing all that just happened.

"Stop jumping into wrong conclusions!" Roxas emphasized on the word wrong so loudly, people around were giving his weird stares, he picked his cool self up again and hissed a Riku, "I lost my phone and she picked it up, that's all!"

Riku gave one last laugh and threw the orange basketball at Roxas's stomach and he caught it with an 'oof'. Riku then rushed off to his class, leaving him alone in the darkened hallway.

----

"Namine, what's the answer to this question?" the strict teacher stood beside the white board and pointed out the girl who was daydreaming and spinning her ballpoint pen with her fingers with her left hand while her right hand was supporting her head. The teacher called out to her for a few more time but she still did not answer so the teacher can only resort to walking to her to wake her up.

Kairi, who was sitting beside her, looked up and saw the incoming storm. She quickly nudged Namine, which caused her right hand to be shifted and her head falling off the support. Kairi got a glare from Namine but saw her pointed at her text and then the approaching teacher.

"Oh…oh… Mdm, the answer is 6! You were calling out to me all this while? I could only see your mouth opening and closing like you were eating air. I can't hear a thing." These sentences woke the whole class up and made them all laughed like hyenas.

"First, you were late for class. Now, you are daydreaming and creating havoc in the class? Miss Namine, I'm sure you won't like another trip to the principal's office, would you?"

Riiinnngggg, save by the bell again. The class had their bags already packed up and some were already gone. Break time it was again as the canteen starts to occupy it seats by students of the same uniform. The brown coats over the white blouses made it so that one can only differentiate between teachers and students.

"Namine…can't you just play it once more? I bet everyone who heard it liked it! I swear!" her neatly pressed blouse was tugged by Kairi again and again as she begged her to play the same melody on the piano again.

"I should stop embarrassing myself in public from now on…" she covers her face whenever someone looks at her weirdly as they recognize her, the pianist.

Namine reluctantly got pulled and dragged to the piano. She gave an 'I-really-don't-want-to-do-this-look' to Kairi quickly lift open the cover of the piano and took the cloth away. She placed her fingers on the keys of the first chord, at the same time turning to look at her friend again. Kairi gave Namine a last assuring look before she added weight to her fingers and pressed on the keys, creating the same melody.

Canon in D.

Before she even gets into the main song, they were suddenly surrounded by a group of unfamiliar girls. One of the taller girls grabbed her by her wrist and pulled the struggling Namine and Kairi away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Roxas thought as the group of girls marched passed him on his way to the canteen just a moment ago.


End file.
